


You have my heart（下）

by juchan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki is soft around Peter, M/M, they are both adorable
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchan/pseuds/juchan
Summary: 上篇要到lofter找哦





	You have my heart（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 上篇要到lofter找哦

被惊喜冲昏了脑袋的Peter Parker直到第二天6:15站在Loki家门前才意识到自己忽略了一个极其严重的问题。  
一头微卷的棕短髮在他头上乱翘着，开心地咧着嘴笑的小黄人印在他的连帽卫衣上，他穿着球鞋的双脚紧张地在地上画着圈，一切看上去是那么的自然，又那么的糟糕。  
天啊，Peter Parker你真是个不折不扣的蠢蛋。  
Peter一放学就激动又紧张地跑来Loki的家门前，这导致他犯了一个可怕的错误：他忘记穿那套蜘蛛侠的战衣了。  
现在的Peter连个面罩也没有，他当然相信Loki就算看到他的真容也不会把他的身份暴露出去，但在失去蜘蛛侠这个身份作为遮掩的情况下Peter Parker就只不过是一个居住在皇后区的普通男孩，他不知道在这样的情况下要怎样跟Loki交流，这令他感觉自己彷佛真像Loki之前説的一样，只是个不配跟他对话的低贱蚁蝼。  
加上在没有面罩的情况下Peter根本不敢直接和那个高挺的黑髮神祗説话，甚至是对视，因为用膝盖想也知道他会紧张成什么鬼样子。老天，光是想想自己对着Loki满脸通红、舌头打结的窘态Peter就想转行成地鼠侠好让他能鑽个地洞躲进去。  
还有自己之前在电车上的无礼行为，万一Loki认得他的话那该怎么办……  
Peter懊悔不已地蹲在地上，掏出手机打算找Ned求助，却随即被开门的声响吓得不敢动弹。  
「你要在我家门口鬼鬼祟祟地蹲到什么时候？」  
带着微微调侃的磁性声音从上方传来，Peter没有想到Loki会突然走出来，他吓得就着蹲在地上的姿势把头埋进双膝间，尝试借此掩盖自己的脸。  
「……你在干嘛？」  
Loki一从家门口出来便看到像鸵鸟一样尝试把自己藏起来的Peter, 对方这个莫名其妙的行为令他感到非一般的傻眼。  
在他努力制止自己反白眼时，Peter特有的小奶音从下方闷闷地传来：  
「Mr. Loki, 我忘记戴面罩了。」  
「那就不要戴。」  
Loki在听到对方的回答后没由来的感到有点烦躁和失望，这孩子现在是像其他人一样怕被自己看到他的样子后会伤害他或他的家人吗？  
所以到底蜘蛛侠还是没完全相信阿斯加特的诡计之神。  
「你要是怕我会出卖你的话就不要勉强自己来找我了。」  
听到Loki冷笑着说的话后Peter吓得整个人蹦了起来，老天啊这误会可大了。  
「不是这样的！Mr. Loki我发誓我从没担心过这问题，你你你不要生气……」  
Peter急得快哭出来了，完全把掩盖身份什么的抛诸脑后，一张小脸蛋可怜兮兮地看着Loki，可对方回看他的表情却像活见鬼似的。  
「Mr. Loki……？」  
缘分这东西有时候真的很奇妙。  
Loki征征地看着站在自己面前的男孩，阳光照在他鬆软的卷髮上，映出了灿烂而温柔的金色，他的眼角因焦急而泛着些淡红色，长长的睫毛像振翅的蝴蝶般轻轻拍在其眼脸上。  
他早该料到，有着如此温暖容貌的人就该是那隻每天坚持给他送点心的小蜘蛛，只有这样的他才配拥有如此可爱的五官；只有这样和煦的他才配拥有那双盈满阳光的眸子。  
在Loki意识到之前，他已把Peter拉进了自己的双臂间，彷佛要把对方揉碎在自己的胸膛般抱紧了他。  
他知道自己在这样的衝动后一定会后悔，但感受过温暖的身体却不允许他放手，Loki自暴自弃似的叹了口气，令怀中的人紧张的一缩。  
「M…Mr. Loki？」  
「Loki。」  
「啊……？」  
「叫我Loki就行了。」  
Peter听到后心跳猝然加速，像是有成千上万颗跳跳糖在他胸中兴奋地弹跳般，敲动他的心牆又回击在他的胸口处，留下满心甜得发腻的欢喜。  
「好的。」  
迟疑地抬起垂在两侧的双手，Peter让它们停留在Loki的背上，在感受到对方愣了一下后又不知所措地把头搁在他的胸前。  
Loki看着如小动物般埋首在自己怀里的Peter,一股无法言喻的快乐从他心中溢出，像暖呼呼的蜂蜜牛奶般把他内心最冰冷的一块也一迸捂热了，在此之前Loki甚至没奢望过自己那颗因长久的冰冷而变得麻木的心还有接近阳光的权利。  
在两人身边流动的空气彷佛凝固了，飞鸟停下了振翅的动作，时钟上的指针在这一刻顿住，命运的齿轮像是终于找到了合适的另一半般停下了永不歇止似的转动和磨合。  
良久，Loki终于回过神来，心中不捨却因为怕吓到人而把Peter鬆开了。  
「抱歉，吓到你了吧。」  
一向以能言巧辩为誉的银舌头此刻却无法像一贯应付其他女子般轻易説出那些动人却虚情假意的情话，他如因初恋而不知所措男孩般，顿了半天也只能挤出一句略带愧疚的道歉。  
「没…没有。」  
Peter的脑袋像是当机了般，如果他是一部电脑的话Loki现在就能看到他的头壳正烫得冒烟了。  
「呃，Loki？」  
像是怕刚才的一切都是自己虚想出来的般，Peter有点迟疑地轻轻叫了一声。  
「我在。」  
听到对方令人安心的回答后，Peter深吸了口气，鼓起毕生的勇气开口了：  
「那个，我有点……好像也不只是有点，我猜我应该蛮，嗯，搞不好是很……呃，那个……」  
糟透了。头脑发热的Peter完全不知道自己在説什么，之前在Ned和MJ的鼎力相助下精心写的那份告白稿子在如此窘态下早被忘得一乾二淨。  
「你愿意一直陪着我吗？」  
Loki看着这样的Peter禁不住轻笑出声，再开口时説出的话却令Peter惊喜得征在原地。  
「作为交换，我可以为你做任何事——直到永远。」  
Loki知道永远这个词很虚缈，但他不想説「直到你生命的尽头」，他不想这麽快就提醒自己凡人和神明寿命长短的差别。  
他低头对上Peter那双像小鹿般纯良的棕色双眼，一双深绿色瞳仁里透出的爱意倒海翻江地向Peter涌去，当中沉甸甸的真挚和纯粹令Peter的一颗心激动得颤抖起来。  
「Loki……」  
Loki还没来得及回应便感觉自己微凉的嘴唇被印上一种温暖又软糯的东西，他眨了眨眼睛，第一反应是连忙托住掂起脚来的Peter的腰。  
身经百战的Loki很快便夺回主导权，他俯下身把Peter的后脑按近自己，灼热的唇舌卷入对方口中，像是终于露出本性的野兽般肆意略夺，手臂用力环紧着他幼细的腰身，把初次接吻的男孩迫出一声细软的呻吟，直到对方轻轻拍打自己的肩膀表示受不了了，他才转向轻柔地吮吸舔舐Peter被吻至红肿的嘴唇，最后再缓慢地拉开距离。  
Peter的一张小脸涨得通红，在夕阳下更是映出漂亮的绯红色。滚烫的温度沿着他的脖子一路蔓延到耳尖，他气喘吁吁地仰首看着Loki, 心跳急促得像是要跳出胸口飞向外太空般，令他感觉自己像是踩云朵上，整个人都轻飘飘的。  
「怎麽样？还算合格吗？」  
Loki低笑了一声，只有这时Peter才终于觉得他像个狡猾的诡计之神。  
「……」  
自己本来只打算蜻蜓点水般轻轻啄一下，谁知最后竟被对方按住吃乾抹淨，令Peter觉得主动凑上去的自己实在是太笨了。  
可Peter还没来得及向Loki发牢骚，他便被另一样东西吸引了。  
「看，Loki，是夕阳耶！」  
「太阳每天都会下山，这没有什么稀奇的。」  
Loki不以为然地舔了舔自己的上唇，这个简单的动作令Peter不由自主地吞了吞口水来湿润自己乾燥的喉咙。  
「这不一样啦，重点是你跟什麽人看啊。」  
Peter自以为小声地嘀咕着，当中的话句却一字不漏地全传进Loki的耳中，并在他心中荡起一个个浅浅的涟漪。  
或许中庭真的没自己想像的差。  
Loki看着橘红色的晚霞洒在Peter的棕卷髮上，像是给他镀了一层薄薄的金铝似的，使那抹金棕色显得格外摧灿夺目。夕暮给他脸上烘起一层可爱的蔷薇色，令Loki感觉Peter像是个刚烘好的小圆包似的，还带着炉子里的热气，使碰过的人心里暖融融的。  
「还进来补习吗？」  
为了压下心中这种令他不知所措的感觉，Loki装作随意地靠在木门上，从后方看着Peter説。  
「好的！」  
Peter听到后马上转过头来对Loki露出了一个明媚的笑容，那个小小的佸度彷佛破晓而出的黎明般，带着驱逐黑夜的暮光彻底化掉了Loki心中的最后一道城牆，使他只想把此生所有的爱都献给这个人。  
往后余生，全都给你。

（一个小虫视角的前传之类的东东）  
电车空调的冷风轻拍在Peter Parker的耳尖上，流行乐的音符伴随敲着节奏的鼓声从耳机里流淌而出，他一心放在梅阿姨寄来的邮件上，完全没留意背后男人的接近。  
梅阿姨説她做了巧克力曲奇，让Peter早点回家吃。一想那些曲奇的美妙滋味，可可的苦涩和奶油的香甜彷佛此刻就在Peter的舌尖上绽放开来般，使他不自觉地弯起自己的嘴角。  
他怀着愉快的心情把手机滑回外套的口袋里，双眼无目的地游移到隔离外面那片漆黑的车窗上——然后他便看到了那个他没想到会和自己共度馀生的男子。  
对方以左手抓住扶手，右手随意地收在裤子口袋里的姿势站在Peter的背后，这再常见不过的姿势在他身上却透着一股优雅而刻薄的傲气。  
Peter屏住呼吸，被定住似的看着男子深绿色的双眸、看着那片荆棘丛生的幽暗森林、看着那颗在藤蔓的缠绕下跳动着的鲜活心脏、看着那束从层层藤蔓中透出来的微弱光彩。  
他内心一定藏着很多痛苦的回忆和心事，Peter心想。  
——但蜘蛛侠可以给他帮助，而Peter Parker可以给他爱。  
自己可以帮他。这不纯粹是因为他乐于助人，而是像是混了什麽其他不纯的东西进去，刺得他内心一跳一跳的。  
有某一刻，Peter彷佛看到对方在夕阳下把自己拉近接吻的画面，他闻起来会是霜雪和松树的味道，那隻骨节分明的手会插进自己的髮丛中，然后半强势地把自己禁锢在他的双臂里……  
停停停——  
老天，Peter Parker你竟然在电车上意淫一个互不相识的陌生人，这也太无耻了吧。Peter突然从幻想中回到现实，周围没有彩云和橘红色的落霞，只有在他耳边呼啸而过的冰冷空气，还有在他背后无动于衷的黑髮男子。  
他们之间的距离是那麽的近, 近得只要Peter后退一步便可以融化在对方结实的胸膛里，却因为互不认识而在这样细小空间里而有着两个永远不会交会的故事。  
Peter对自己的幻想感到深深的羞耻和自责，作为一个超级英雄竟然对一个普通的市民作出如此不礼貌的行为，罪恶感像洪水般汹涌而来，淹盖掉他的一切理智，令他在看到电车门打开了后便匆匆逃跑似的离开了。  
Peter永远不会料到他们各自独立描绘着的故事在四小时三十七分二十五秒后便像脱离轨道的列车般相撞并交融了。

End

这麽晚才更新真的很抱歉💦  
因为之前去了个夏令营，然后天天都好累，回到酒店立即抱头就睡，所以就拖到现在更……  



End file.
